Question: Daniel is a farmer. He plants $7$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $11$ beans. How many beans did Daniel plant in the field?
Solution: The number of beans that Daniel planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $7\text{ rows of beans} \times 11\text{ beans per row}$ $7\text{ rows of beans} \times 11\text{ beans per row} = 77$ beans